


Five Deaths Schuldig Won't Die

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 5 Things, AU, Assassins, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Five Deaths Schuldig Won't Die

  


I

  
Schuldig is feeling pleased with himself. He has remade the girl into exactly what she secretly promised herself she'd never be. Somewhere in the panic of wanting to stay alive and telling herself she could hold on to her pathetic schoolgirl morality Sakura has lost her grip on normality and become a neat little killer.

This is, of course, his downfall.

Staring down the wrong end of a gun, Schuldig wonders why he ever thought this was a good idea.

"Hey, _Herzchen_ ," he begins, smiling. He'll kill her later.

Sakura smiles back and shoots at the same time.

"Sayonara, Sensei."

  


* * *

  


II

  
Takatori rages as Schuldig and Farfarello stand respectfully before him, heads bowed in silence. They don't expect him to beat his expensive, exotic bodyguards to death in his own office.

Rolling across the floor, his vision blurred and pain shooting through his body, Schuldig waits for Crawford to stop this. He looks up to see Crawford glaring at him, arms folded tight and lips tighter still.

 _Brad,_ he thinks, pleadingly.

Crawford takes his glasses off, polishing them with great concentration. It's not much consolation that he doesn't actually want to see the end of this, but it's all Schuldig gets.

  


* * *

  


III

  
"I envy you. You get to die with your lover."

The kitten didn't seem to appreciate the poetry of the moment, and neither did his annoying little friends. Schuldig found it amusing, at least until his bullets ran out.

"Shit," he muttered. Well, he wasn't worried, he was faster and more agile than the lot of them put together. He jumped up and back, grinning at their surprise. His feet slipped from under him in the mud, depositing him down on one knee.

It was rather unfortunate for him that the kittens chose that particular moment to discover effective teamwork.

  


* * *

  


IV

  
Schuldig blinked in sleepy surprise at Crawford.

"Would I _die_ for you?" he said. "When I said I'd do anything you wanted, I was referring to the situation at hand."

"And a very pleasant situation it was," Crawford smiled. "So?"

"I'd prefer to live with you," Schuldig said cheerfully.

"Oh, well," Crawford said, pulling a syringe from under the pillow and plunging it into Schuldig's thigh. "The demon's going to be hungry, and I have better things to do than be a snack."

As his vision faded, Schuldig wished he could at least tell Crawford he was a lousy lay.

  


* * *

  


V

  
At the end of his life, Schuldig took stock of what he was leaving behind. Decades of looking at Crawford's smug smile, in and out of bed. Faking an interest in Nagi's disastrous love life. He'd barely survived Nagi's realisation that Tot's second brat had red hair. Faking an even more insincere interest in Farfarello's love life. Deciding that _that_ situation was one in which he damn well _could_ exercise self-control.

Dead enemies, dead employers, dead friends. He'd outlived them all, and missed them all. No one now remembered anything he'd ever done.

Death was going to be a relief.


End file.
